La boda de mi mejor amigo
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Terminado... Ranma y Akane están comprometidos y van a casarse pero el mejor amigo de Ranma desde hace muchos años Ryoga también siente algo por él casi arruinando la boda... Es shoujo pero con una escena Shonen Ai


La boda de mi mejor amigo

By Arashi

Clasificación: Este es un fan fic shoujo con toques de shonen ai (Ranma ½, Ranma x Akane)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Ranma y Ryoga son los mejores amigos que la historia haya reconocido jamás, eran tan inseparables como el café y el azúcar, incluso más unidos que la uña y la carne del dedo que une a la uña – bueno, ustedes entienden -, su amistad era tan grande y sincera que el uno no iba a otro lugar sin el otro, quien los viera pensaría que ellos estarían unidos con algún tipo de pegamento, pero no, no era así, aquello que los unía tanto no era pegamento o algún otro tipo de adhesivo, lo que los unía tanto era aquello que por años los hombres han llamado AMISTAD. A la vez, aquella amistad estaba – últimamente – desligada un poco por la aparición de Akane, una linda chica estudiante del último semestre de medicina en una distinguida Universidad de Tokio, y a la vez, la reciente novia de Ranma, nuestro protagonista en cuestión

Cierto día en las alegres calles de Tokio, paseaban Ranma y Ryoga platicando muy amenamente hasta que a la conversación llegó el tema de la novia de Ranma

Ranma. Ya quiero que la conozcas, es muy linda

Ryoga. Si, también quiero conocerla

Ranma. Te caerá bien, ya lo verás

Ryoga. Hablas siempre muy bien de ella

Ranma. Es que la amo, además, todo lo que digo de ella es verdad

Ryoga. Se nota

Ranma. Puede que al principio no nos lleváramos bien, pero después que nos hicimos novios, todo fue tan distinto

Ryoga. Bien, mejor hablemos de otra cosa

Ranma. ¿Por qué?

Ryoga. No me siento cómodo hablando de alguien a quien nunca he visto

Ranma. Por eso la conocerás pronto, como está pronto a graduarse tuvo cosas que hacer fuera de la ciudad, pero cuando regrese tendremos una gran cena con su familia, quiero que vengas también

Ryoga. Pero será todo muy familiar

Ranma. Precisamente, eres parte de mi familia

Ryoga. Gracias

Ranma. Además de mi papá, eres lo único que tengo

Ryoga. Es verdad, no conoces a tú mamá

Ranma. Si, aunque papá tampoco habla de ella, no sé porque

Ryoga. Será tal vez que le duele hacerlo

Ranma. Seguramente

Ryoga. Cambiando de tema, ¿vamos al cine?

Ranma. Claro que si, hace tiempo que tú y yo no vamos al cine juntos

Ryoga. ¿No se molestará Akane?

Ranma. Si claro, se pondría celosa de un "hombre"

Ryoga. Es verdad, que tonto de mi parte decirlo

Ryoga ríe falsamente a los comentarios de Ranma. Algo que Ranma ignoraba completamente era que Ryoga desde hace un tiempo estaba enamorado de él, y aunque nunca había pasado nada entre ellos durante los años que tenían de conocerse, aún así Ryoga se había enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amigo. Ranma y Ryoga se van al cine y al terminar la función van por un café a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de ahí, ambos recordaban y platicaban de cuando se habían conocido

Ryoga. Desde entonces somos amigos ¿verdad?

Ranma. ¿Amigos, yo siempre he sentido que hay un lazo más fuerte entre nosotros, ¿tú no?

Ryoga. Un... ¿un lazo?

Ranma. Si

Ryoga. ¿A qué te refieres?

Ranma. Si, como si fuésemos hermanos

Ryoga. Ah, con que hermanos

Ranma. Si, ¿tú no lo has sentido así?

Ryoga. Si, también

Ryoga baja discretamente la mirada, él no sentía a Ranma como su hermano, lo que él sentía por él era amor, pero nunca había sido capaz de confesárselo, y anteriormente ni aceptarlo, y ahora que Akane había aparecido esa posibilidad se había vuelto nula. Una semana después, Ranma y Ryoga estaban en el aeropuerto a la espera del avión en el cual llegaría Akane de su viaje, Ranma se encontraba desesperado porque el avión tenía más de una hora de atraso

Ryoga. No te desesperes, ya llegará

Ranma. Pero no lo ha hecho

Ryoga. Tranquilo amigo

Ranma. ¿Y si algo malo pasó?

Ryoga. No seas tonto y no pienses en tonterías ¿quieres?

Ranma. Gracias, sin ti a mi lado, en estos momentos habría perdido la cordura, gracias amigo

Ryoga. No, no es nada

Ryoga se sonroja por las palabras de Ranma y le regala a la vez una sonrisa. A pesar del carácter fuerte de Ranma, con Ryoga siempre era sutil – como si tratase a una mujer – y condescendiente, pero a diferencia de él, Ranma jamás había llegado a sentir amor por Ryoga. Ranma – ya un poco calmado – camina hacia la puerta donde los pasajeros recién llegados entraban, y al ver a Akane grita fuertemente su nombre, al oírlo Ryoga rápidamente se levanta y voltea, Ranma y Akane corren a su encuentro y Ryoga serio observa como ambos se abrazan con gran cariño, Ryoga se pone triste pero fingiendo a la vez una gran sonrisa pues Ranma y Akane se acercaban a donde él estaba

Ranma. Akane, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo, Ryoga Hibiki

Akane. Mucho gusto, soy Akane Tendo

Ryoga. El gusto es mío, Ranma habla muy bien de ti, me moría de ansias por conocerte

Akane. Yo también, Ranma también habla mucho de ti, ya siento que te conozco por todo lo que él platica de ti

Ryoga. Gracias, y él tenía razón, eres muy linda

Akane. Gracias, que gallardo

Ryoga. Es verdad, eres linda

Ranma. Oye, si hablas así de mi chica me pondré celoso

Akane. Ay Ranma, no seas payaso

Los tres ríen, Akane abraza a Ranma por el cuello y le regala un pequeño beso, al verlo, Ryoga voltea su cabeza al lado izquierdo para no verlos besarse, segundos después Ranma va por las maletas de Akane y los tres se dirigen a donde Ranma había dejado estacionado el automóvil. Ranma lleva a Akane a casa de sus padres y él y Ryoga se van al departamento que ambos compartían.

Ranma. ¿Y... qué te pareció?

Ryoga. Es una chica muy encantadora, ahora sé porque te enamoraste así

Ranma. ¿Verdad que lo es, la amo, la amo mucho

Ryoga. Que envidia

Ranma. ¿Envidia, ya encontrarás a una chica también

Ryoga. Sí, eso

Ryoga nuevamente sonríe falsamente a Ranma, - al decir envidia se refería por él y no por ella – el chico se despide porque al día siguiente tiene que levantarse temprano y se retira a dormir, Ryoga se queda en la cocina tomando un vaso de leche

Ryoga. Ay Ranma ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti, habiendo tantos hombres en éste planeta se me ocurrió que fueras tú, que tonto, y tú no solo no te das cuenta que te amo, sino que tampoco te das cuenta que las chicas no me interesan

Ryoga sigue ensimismado con aquellos pensamientos que tanto le atormentaban, hacía varios años que él estaba enamorado de Ranma y éste último ni reparaba en ello, y ahora que Akane había aparecido en su vida la posibilidad que él se fijase en Ryoga había desaparecido totalmente, Ranma y Akane no tenían mucho de haberse conocido, pero rápidamente los dos habían encontrado una conexión perfecta, Ryoga sabía de antemano que Ranma no era un chico muy enamoradizo y por eso también su relación con Akane era especial, era la primera vez que lo veía enamorado de esa forma, además, Akane era una mujer muy bella y además inteligente, lo que la hacía todavía, una rival más fuerte

A la mañana siguiente, temprano Ranma sale de su casa sin siquiera dejar un recado para Ryoga. Ranma tenía la costumbre de avisar siempre de alguna manera a Ryoga de todas sus actividades diarias, y ese día, era la primera vez que no lo hacía, Ryoga desconocía totalmente a qué había salido Ranma tan temprano, pero minutos después de haberse levantado alguien llamaba a la puerta, se trataba del papá de Ranma

Genma. ¿Y mi hijo?

Ryoga. No lo sé, temprano se salió y no dejo aviso alguno

Genma. ¿Qué, eso si que es extraño, prácticamente tú eres su sombra

Ryoga. Es por lo de Akane, ella llegó ayer por la tarde

Genma. Es verdad, esa chica es encantadora

Ryoga. ¿Cuándo la conoció?

Genma. Ranma me la presentó casi cuando acababa de conocerla, tú estabas en Osaka, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ryoga. Si, recuerdo que cuando llegué lo primero que hizo fue hablarme de ella

Genma. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

Ryoga. ¿Yo?

Genma. Lo sé Ryoga

Ryoga. ¿Qué sabe?

Genma. Estas enamorado de mi muchacho

Ryoga se sorprende y queda totalmente sin habla, Genma lo hace reaccionar y el chico se sonroja

Genma. No te apenes, es normal

Ryoga. No, no es normal, esto está mal

Genma. ¿Por qué?

Ryoga. Ranma me considera como su hermano, y hemos llevado una amistad de años, por eso está mal que yo sienta esto por él

Genma. Deberías decírselo

Ryoga. No diga esas cosas

Genma. Merece saberlo

Ryoga. Pero ¿y Akane?

Genma. No digo que los separes, solo digo que debes hacérselo saber

Ryoga. No señor, no lo diré, además, pienso borrar esto que siento por él

Genma. Esa ya es tu decisión, bueno, me retiro

Ryoga. Pase, venga cuando quiera

Genma. Ánimo muchacho

Ryoga. Gracias

El papá de Ranma sale del apartamento y se va, Ryoga regresa a la sala y a continuar con sus pensamientos; por la tarde Ranma llega al apartamento con una pequeña bolsa, Ryoga lo recibe en la sala y le ayuda con las cosas que llevaba aparte de la pequeña bolsa – eran los víveres de la cena -, con una gran sonrisa Ranma se acerca a Ryoga y saca de la bolsa una pequeña caja, se la da a Ryoga y le pide que la abra, lentamente Ryoga abre el estuche y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa

Ranma. ¿Qué te parece?

Ryoga. Es muy hermoso

Ranma. Se lo propondré en la cena de mañana

Ryoga. ¿Te casarás?

Ranma. Si ella acepta, sí

Ryoga. Aceptará

Ranma no paraba de sonreír, pero a diferencia de él Ryoga comienza a llorar discretamente, Ranma se extraña y pregunta que le pasa, pero Ryoga contesta que está muy feliz por él, Ranma cree la respuesta de Ryoga y lo abraza fuertemente, el corazón de Ryoga late a mil por hora y responde a Ranma su abrazo, el chico se separa y nuevamente ve el anillo, lo saca de la caja y lo ve mejor en la luz

Ryoga. Debió costarte muy caro

Ranma. La verdad si costó caro, pero lo merece ¿verdad?

Ryoga. Sí, claro

Ranma. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando lo vea

Ryoga. Le encantará, sobre todo porque eres tú quien se lo pide

Ranma. ¿De verdad, eso sonó bien, gracias

Ryoga. Cualquier chica estaría feliz de casarse con alguien como tú

Ranma. Gracias nuevamente, ven, cenemos

Ryoga. No tengo hambre, además, estoy un poco cansado

Ranma. Está bien, que descanses

Ryoga. Igualmente

Ranma se queda en la cocina y Ryoga se va a su habitación, el chico estaba muy triste porque Ranma quería casarse con Akane, pero a la vez estaba feliz de verlo tan feliz. Llegada la noche del día siguiente, Ranma y Ryoga se preparaban para ir a casa de los padres de Akane donde se llevaría a cabo la cena y también donde Ranma iba a pedirme matrimonio a Akane, pocos minutos después Genma iba al apartamento de los chicos para irse con ellos al evento. Al llegar son recibidos por una de las hermanas de Akane

Katsumi. Pasen, están en su casa

Ranma. Gracias

Katsumi. Mi nombre es Katsumi Tendo y soy la hermana más grande de Akane

Ranma. Mucho gusto, soy Ranma Saotome, es mi padre Genma Saotome y mi amigo Ryoga Hibiki

Katsumi. Mucho gusto, por favor pasen

Ranma, Ryoga y Genma pasan al interior de la casa donde en la sala los esperaban Akane, su papá y su otra hermana, después de todas las presentaciones Katsumi se encarga de preparar té para todos antes de que pasasen al comedor donde se llevaría a cabo la cena

Soun. Y dime Ranma, ¿dónde trabajas?

Akane. Papá, ya te lo dije

Soun. Lo sé nena, pero quiero que me platique

Ranma. Por ahora estoy en un buffet de Abogados, pero por el momento no estamos llevando casos grandes

Soun. Ya veo

Nabiki. ¿Y tienes hermanos?

Soun. ¡Hija!

Nabiki. Para saber

Ranma. No, soy hijo único

Nabiki. Que malo, digo, para mí

Soun. Mejor sírvenos más té, por favor

Katsumi. Déjalo papá, yo traeré más

Soun. Gracias hija

Ranma. Linda familia señor, lo felicito

Soun. Muchas gracias Ranma, eres un chico muy atento. Mi hija la mayor está casada, con un médico, se llama Tofú, pero por el momento no está, mi hija Nabiki no está casada ni tiene novio, pero es la alegría de la casa, Akane, mi princesa pues ya sabes de ella, y mi esposa falleció cuando Akane tenía cuatro años

Ranma. Akane me ha platicado mucho de su familia, es muy afortunada, al igual que yo, por tenerla a ella

Akane. Ranma, mi amor

Soun. Gracias muchacho

Después de mucho platicar Katsumi pasa a todos al comedor para que pudiesen cenar, después de la cena, atentamente Ranma felicita lo que les han servido de cenar, - Katsumi había sido la encargada – estando todos nuevamente en la sala, Ranma se levanta con una copa en la mano para hacer un brindis por la familia tan maravillosa – Ranma era muy adulador – que Akane tenía, cuando todos brindan y nuevamente se sientan, Ranma permanece parado y saca de su bolsillo una caja, al verla, Ryoga baja la mirada, mientras que Akane sonríe felizmente, Ranma se acerca a Akane y se inca

Ranma. Akane, mi amor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Akane. ¡Si Ranma, quiero casarme contigo!

Akane se para y abraza fuertemente a Ranma, el chico abre la caja y saca el anillo, delicadamente lo pone a Akane en su mano izquierda, nuevamente se abrazan y después se besan, todos los invitados se ponen de pie y aplauden a la feliz pareja, Ryoga también, pero fingiendo felicidad por ambos, Genma se da cuenta de la expresión de Ryoga y se preocupa un poco, después todos comienzan a felicitar al futuro matrimonio

Ryoga. Muchas felicidades Ranma

Ranma. Gracias Ryoga

Ryoga. Te quiero amigo

Ranma. Y yo te quiero a ti

Ranma y Ryoga se abrazan fuertemente, cuando se sueltan, Ryoga se acerca a Akane y también la felicita, ellos también se dan un fuerte abrazo; cuando ya todos habían felicitado a la pareja, nuevamente hacen un brindis – ahora por ellos – pero es Soun quien lo hace, después Genma hace otro brindis y después los dos consuegros se felicitan

Pasadas ya dos horas, Ryoga se encontraba solo en una de las terrazas de la casa, todos los demás invitados permanecían en la sala, él estaba realmente triste por el futuro matrimonio de Ranma y bebía ya su cuarta copa de Whisky, a la terraza después llegaba Nabiki, la hermana de Akane

Nabiki. ¿Por qué tan solito?

Ryoga. Quería un poco de aire fresco

Nabiki. No has hablado casi en toda la noche

Ryoga. ¿No?

Nabiki. ¿Acaso estas triste porque se casarán mi hermanita y su novio?

Ryoga. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Nabiki. Es solo un decir, ¿te gusta Akane?

Ryoga. Es la novia de mi mejor amigo

Nabiki. Pero suele pasar

Ryoga. No es mi caso

Nabiki. ¿Entonces es Ranma por quien suspiras?

Ryoga. No digas incoherencias, no me conoces

Nabiki. Pero quiero conocerte

Ryoga. ¿Qué dices?

Nabiki. Eres muy guapo, desde que te vi entrar me gustaste

Ryoga. Gracias pero no estoy interesado

Nabiki. ¿No soy linda?

Ryoga. No es eso

Nabiki. ¿Tienes novia?

Ryoga. Tampoco es eso

Nabiki. ¿Entonces que es?

Ryoga. Mejor me voy

Ryoga camina solo unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta y Nabiki le cierra el paso, Ryoga trata de huir pero la chica le roba un pequeño beso, Ryoga se molesta y la ve fijamente, pero en lugar de irse, la abraza y la besa, Nabiki también lo besa y ambos se acarician, Ryoga había tomado – relativamente – mucho y por eso le era difícil tener cordura, ambos continúan besándose pero con más pasión, Nabiki baja su mano y la meta al pantalón de Ryoga, dejan de besarse y se ven a los ojos

Nabiki. ¿Quieres?

Ryoga. Es tu casa

Nabiki. No se darán cuenta, están ocupados

Ryoga. Pero...

Nabiki. Anda, ¿verdad que quieres?

Ryoga. Si, si quiero

Nabiki. Vamos a mi cuarto

Ryoga. No, nos verán bajar

Nabiki. Vamos al jardín

Ryoga. No, al baño

Nabiki. Que poco romántico

Ryoga. Donde sea, me mojaré

Nabiki. Al baño entonces

Ryoga y Nabiki se van al baño, al entrar y cerrar la puerta rápidamente ambos se quitan la ropa, Ryoga agarra a Nabiki de la cintura y la besa con pasión, la agarra de las piernas y con movimiento rápido la levanta, sus piernas rodean la cintura de Ryoga y él entra en ella, comienzan a tener sexo y Nabiki se muerde los dedos para no gritar. Al terminar, Ryoga se comienza a poner la ropa, Nabiki se acerca y lo abraza pero el se muestra distante, - estaba arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar – se termina de vestir y sale del baño dirigiéndose nuevamente a la terraza, mientras Nabiki también se viste y sale a la terraza con él, se acerca y le besa la mejilla

Nabiki. Estuviste muy bien

Ryoga. Perdóname

Nabiki. ¿Qué?

Ryoga. No debí hacerlo

Nabiki. Me gustó

Ryoga. No es eso, estuvo mal

Nabiki. Yo diría muy bien

Ryoga. No, no me refiero a eso, es que a mi no me atraen las mujeres, no sé porque lo hice

Nabiki. ¿Qué no te atraen, pero si no tuviste ningún problema

Ryoga. Perdóname, de verdad fue un error

Nabiki. Ay, vete al diablo, homosexual

Nabiki se va muy enojada y deja a Ryoga solo en la terraza, poco después llega Ranma para decirle que ya es hora de que regresen a casa, los tres se despiden y se van, primero dejan a Genma en su casa y después se van ellos dos a su apartamento, al entrar Ranma reclama a Ryoga el haberse ausentado

Ryoga. Perdona, no me sentía bien y salí a la terraza

Ranma. Me hubieras dicho y nos íbamos más temprano

Ryoga. No tenía importancia

Ranma. Para mí la tiene, me preocupo por ti y lo sabes

Ryoga. Lo sé

Ranma. Bebiste mucho ¿verdad?

Ryoga. Bastante

Ranma. Esa expresión, ¿qué pasó?

Ryoga. Hice algo muy malo

Ranma. ¿Qué hiciste?

Ryoga. Tuve relaciones con la hermana de Akane ¿cómo se llama?

Ranma. ¿Nabiki?

Ryoga. Si es la que no está casada, sí

Ranma. Que bárbaro, en su propia casa, con el papá dentro

Ryoga. Lo sé, soy terrible

Ranma. Lo que pasó, pasó

Ryoga. Pero estuvo mal

Ranma. Eso si, pero, ¿cómo es ella?

Ryoga. ¿Qué?

Ranma. ¿Estuvo bien?

Ryoga. ¿Importa?

Ranma. Claro, ¿cómo estuvo?

Ryoga. Bien

Ranma. ¿Solo bien?

Ryoga. ¡Basta Ranma, estoy preocupado, tómate las cosas con seriedad

Ranma. Perdóname, no quería hacerte enojar

Ryoga. Perdona tú, no me siento bien, con permiso

Ranma. Descansa

Ryoga se va a dormir y Ranma se preocupa por su actitud, aunque de antemano supone que está así por el licor. A la mañana siguiente Ryoga se despierta y Ranma se encuentra a su lado sentado en la cama con una mesita portátil, en la mesa había café y pan

Ranma. Buenos días

Ryoga. Ranma, hola

Ranma. Un café te caerá muy bien

Ryoga. Muchas gracias

Ranma. ¿Ya te sientes bien?

Ryoga. Me duele la cabeza

Ranma. Lo sé, tomaste anoche

Ryoga. Por todos los cielos, dime que no pasó lo de Nabiki

Ranma. Lamento decirte que si pasó

Ryoga. Que terrible me siento, debo disculparme con ella

Ranma. Si, no quiero que quedes mal con la familia de mi prometida

Ryoga. Es verdad, te casarás

Ranma. Quiero pedirte un favor

Ryoga. Tu dirás

Ranma. Me ha llegado un caso que requiere mucha de mi atención, pero a la vez es un caso muy bien pagado y eso me ayudará ahora que ya empezaré a formar una familia

Ryoga. Felicidades

Ranma. Gracias, y el favor que quiero pedirte es que acompañes a Akane a hacer ciertos preparativos y ciertas compras porque yo no puedo acompañarla

Ryoga. ¿Yo, y sus hermanas?

Ranma. Ellas no podrán, ayudarán al padre con el local y otros preparativos

Ryoga. ¿Y yo en qué ayudo?

Ranma. Acompáñala a comprar su vestido y esas cosas

Ryoga. Pero Ranma

Ranma. Por favor, te lo he pedido a ti porque eres en quien más confío

Ryoga. Está bien, cuenta con ello

Ranma. Gracias amigo, sabía que me ayudarías

Ranma le da un abrazo a Ryoga y después se va, a Ryoga no le parecía del todo ayudar a Akane con eso pero de todos modos lo hace; ese mismo día va por ella para llevarla al centro comercial más grande de Tokio para que hiciera sus compras

Akane. Muchas gracias Ryoga, eres muy tierno

Ryoga. Gracias a ti por hacerme parte de esto

Akane. Eres el mejor amigo de Ranma, él te quiere mucho

Ryoga. Y a ti te ama

Akane. Y yo lo amo a él

Ryoga. Es verdad

Ryoga no puede evitar ocultar su expresión de desapruebo a su relación pero Akane no lo nota, la chica emocionada jala el brazo de Ryoga y ambos entran al centro comercial donde ella haría las compras de ese día; caminan durante varios minutos y pasan por varias tiendas de vestidos para novia, pero ninguno de los que ella veía llamaban realmente su atención, – era muy exigente – Ryoga estaba enfadado y cansado pero no lo hace notar a Akane, hasta que por fin pasan por una tienda en donde un vestido de la vitrina llama la atención a Akane, se veía que era un vestido bastante caro y elegante, Akane agarra a Ryoga del brazo y lo jala para que ambos entrasen, rápidamente son atendidos por la encargada

Encargada. ¿Les puedo ayudar?

Akane. Si, quiero probarme el vestido que está en el aparador

Encargada. Bien, síganme por favor

La encargada lleva a ambos por el vestido y Akane va al probador a probarse – claro que a eso se va al probador – el vestido que tanto le había llamado la atención, Ryoga espera sentado afuera del mismo, la encargada se acerca a Ryoga y con tierna voz lo felicita

Ryoga. Se equivoca señorita, no soy yo quien va a casarse

Encargada. Disculpe usted, ¿entonces son parientes?

Ryoga. No, es la prometida de mi mejor amigo

Encargada. Perdone mi indiscreción pero, ¿por qué no es él quien la acompaña?

Ryoga. Me lo ha encargado a mí, me tiene mucha confianza

Encargada. Usted lo dijo, es su mejor amigo

Ryoga. Así es, él es el mejor

Encargada. ¿Dijo algo?

Ryoga. Solo pensaba en voz alta

La encargada mira fijamente a Ryoga y después sonríe, – ella había entendido que Ryoga sentía algo por ese chico del que hablaba – minutos después sale Akane con el vestido puesto, al verla, Ryoga la mira impresionado

Akane. ¿Cómo se ve?

Ryoga. Luces muy bonita Akane

Akane. Muchas gracias Ryoga, eres muy galante

Ryoga. Me gusta decir la verdad, es todo

Encargada. Se le ve muy bien señorita, ¿qué le parece?

Akane. Este, me lo llevo

Encargada. Excelente elección

Akane. Ahora vuelvo, me lo quitaré

Encargada. La esperaré aquí para empaquetárselo

Akane vuelve al probador y Ryoga nuevamente a su asiento, él queda pensativo, se imaginaba lo asombrado y maravillado que Ranma quedaría al ver a Akane con su vestido puesto, eso lo ponía muy triste y no puede ocultarlo, la encargada se acerca nuevamente y lo anima

Ryoga. ¿Por qué hace eso?

Encargada. Sé lo que se siente, ver a la persona que amas casándose con otra persona, es doloroso, pero cuando amas de verdad lo aceptas con orgullo

Ryoga. ¿Por qué me dice esas cosas?

Encargada. Usted está enamorado ¿no es verdad, de él

Ryoga. Que rápido saca conclusiones señorita

Encargada. ¿Me equivoqué?

Ryoga. No lo hizo, es verdad

Encargada. Y ella no lo sabe, supongo

Ryoga. Él tampoco

Encargada. Eso es lo peor, ¿por qué no se lo dice?

Ryoga. ¿A semanas de su boda, es muy arriesgado

Encargada. Yo lo hice

Ryoga. ¿Y qué hizo él?

Encargada. Se casó, pero quedamos bien

Ryoga. Es lo que no quiero, decírselo y que me rechace, tengo una remota esperanza de hacérselo saber y que la deje a ella

Encargada. Eso es malo, entonces a usted no le importa la felicidad de él, sino la suya, eso no es amor

A las palabras de la encargada Ryoga se queda sin contestación, lo que la chica le había dicho lo había dejado sin habla, sus ojos veían el vacío y de repente una lágrimas salen de ellos, la encargada lo ve fijamente y sorprendida de su reacción, se siente mal por lo que le ha dicho y se retracta de sus palabras, Ryoga dice que ella tiene toda la razón y sale corriendo de la tienda, segundos después sale Akane del probador con el vestido en sus manos y al no ver a Ryoga inmediatamente pregunta por él, la encargada dice que ha salido corriendo fuera de la tienda y Akane se preocupa, la encargada se lleva el vestido para empaquetarlo y Akane sale en busca de Ryoga diciendo a la encargada que regresará por el vestido, al ir caminando, Akane ve a Ryoga sentado afuera de una fuente de sodas con una botella de agua en la mano, la chica se acerca y sienta a un lado de Ryoga, coloca su mano en uno de sus hombros y le pregunta por su estado, Ryoga voltea e insípidamente le sonríe

Ryoga. Me sentí mal, pero ya estoy bien

Akane. ¿Quieres que regresemos, mañana continuaré con las compras

Ryoga. No hace falta Akane, ya estoy mejor, anda, vayamos por tu vestido

Akane. Que alivio que ya estés bien

Akane levanta a Ryoga de la mano y lo lleva a donde la tienda de vestidos de novia, al entrar, Akane paga el vestido y enseguida van a salir, antes de hacerlo, la encargada pide disculpas a Ryoga y él le sonríe alegremente dando gracias por las anteriores palabras, Akane no entiende de que hablan y se intriga un poco, antes de marcharse la encargada le desea a Ryoga buena suerte y él solamente asiente con la mano; salen de la tienda y Akane mira a Ryoga intentando decirle algo

Ryoga. ¿Qué pasa?

Akane. Me preguntaba, ¿qué pasó con la encargada de la tienda?

Ryoga. ¿Qué pasó de qué?

Akane. Actuaron extraño ustedes dos

Ryoga. No era nada importante, ella me hizo ver algo, es todo

Akane. ¿Ver algo?

Ryoga. No me hagas caso, ¿tienes hambre, vayamos a comer algo

Akane. Esta bien

Ahora Ryoga es quien agarra la mano de Akane y la lleva a comer algo, a diferencia de antes, Ryoga platicaba con Akane como si olvidase que ella era la prometida de la persona que él amaba, Akane nota a Ryoga un poco cambiado a como él se había comportado con ella anteriormente

Akane. Ryoga, siento que tú y yo nos estamos haciendo amigos

Ryoga. Gracias

Akane. De la mañana a éste momento cambiaste mucho tu actitud conmigo

Ryoga. ¿Qué dices?

Akane. Te sentía distante conmigo, como si no te simpatizase

Ryoga. No es eso Akane

Akane. ¿Entonces qué es?

Ryoga. Es la primera vez que veo a Ranma enamorado, es extraño

Akane. Tú lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Ryoga. ¿Qué?

Akane. Si, son como hermanos

Ryoga. Ah, a eso te referías

Akane. ¿Perdón?

Ryoga. Digo, si somos como hermanos, por eso lo quiero, como hermano

Akane. Él también te quiere Ryoga

Ryoga. ¿Comprarás algo más?

Akane. Solo mis zapatos y alguna joya, ¡ah, también un regalo para mí Ranma

Ryoga. ¿Sólo eso?

Akane. Mis hermanas serán mis damas de honor, ellas comprarán el lazo, el ramo y las demás cosas, papá se encargará del local, los invitados y la música, y Ranma, bueno, el de la luna de miel y la limosina

Ryoga. Y yo de los anillos, comprendo, tú solo comprarás lo que llevarás puesto

Akane. Así es

Akane regala una gran sonrisa a Ryoga y después se levanta de su asiento, él también se levanta y paga la nota de cuenta, ayuda a Akane con su bolsa – la que contenía el vestido – y caminan a donde están las tiendas de zapatos en ese centro comercial, y a diferencia del vestido Akane escoge rápidamente sus zapatos, después, ella y Ryoga van a la joyería donde éste último compraría los anillos de los futuros esposos, ya casi al atardecer, Ryoga lleva a Akane a su casa y también se va para la suya, al llegar, Ranma le recibe con un abrazo, Ryoga se sonroja y pregunta a qué se debe tanta felicidad, Ranma lo suelta y de su saco agarra unos boletos de avión

Ranma. Conseguí las reservaciones para nuestra luna de miel

Ryoga. ¿Dónde?

Ranma. Nos iremos a Barbados

Ryoga. ¿Tan lejos?

Ranma. Si, ella tiene ganas de visitar las costas de América del Sur

Ryoga. ¿Pero en Barbados?

Ranma. Si, la idea era hacerlas a Puerto Rico, pero cambié de opinión

Ryoga. Felicidades

Ranma. ¿Y a ustedes como les fue?

Ryoga. El vestido es hermoso, ella se ve también hermosa

Ranma. No me digas como es, lo quiero ver yo mismo

Ryoga. Te encantará

Ranma. ¿Te sientes bien?

Ryoga. Sí

Ranma. No pareces bien

Ranma coloca su mano derecha en la frente de Ryoga y se da cuenta que está un poco caliente, se preocupa y va por unos trapos mojados, Ryoga dice que no hace falta pero Ranma insiste, cuando Ranma regresa por los trapos lleva a Ryoga a su cama, lo acuesta y le levanta la camisa, Ryoga le sujeta la mano y lo ve a los ojos

Ranma. ¿Qué pasa?

Ryoga. No hace falta, estoy bien

Ranma. Parece que tienes un poco de calentura, me preocupa que te enfermes

Ryoga. Yo lo pondré entonces

Ranma. No seas necio

Ranma levanta nuevamente la camisa de Ryoga y le coloca el trapo mojado en el estómago, después le da dos palmadas donde mismo, Ryoga se sonroja y mira fijamente a Ranma mientras él le quita los zapatos, después, Ranma agarra de nuevo otro trapo y lo coloca en la frente a Ryoga, él cierra sus ojos mientras Ranma continúa atendiéndolo

Ranma. ¿Te sientes mal?

Ryoga. ¿Qué?

Ranma. Te noto un poco tenso, como nervioso, y además estas un poco rojo

Ryoga. Si, es por eso

Ryoga nuevamente cierra sus ojos y baja la voz da las gracias a Ranma, después se queda poco a poco dormido, Ranma le acaricia el cabello y se va de su habitación. Horas después Ryoga se despierta y ve a Ranma sentado en la silla –a un lado de la cama – dormido, lo ve fijamente y se sonríe, intenta levantarse y sin querer despierta a Ranma, él ve que Ryoga se va a levantar y rápidamente reacciona acercándose a Ryoga, lo devuelve a la cama y quita el trapo que traía puesto en el estómago, después coloca su mano en el estómago de Ryoga y él nuevamente se sonroja

Ranma. Se te bajó un poco la fiebre

Ryoga. Gracias a tus cuidados

Ranma. Mejórate, no quiero que mi padrino esté enfermo el día de mi boda

Ryoga. No te preocupes, ese día, daré lo mejor de mí, para ti

Ranma. Gracias Ryoga

Ryoga. Ranma

Ranma. Dime

Ryoga. Olvídalo

Ranma. Está bien, te traeré un té

Ryoga estaba a punto de decirle sus sentimientos a Ranma pero por alguna razón se arrepiente. Pasan dos semanas y la tan ansiada boda estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, todos se encuentran apurados en cada una de sus actividades. Ranma y Ryoga aún estaban en su apartamento

Ranma. Ryoga, espero no te enojes conmigo pero, te conseguí acompañante

Ryoga. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ranma. No me parecía justo que fueras solo

Ryoga. No has debido hacerlo

Ranma. Perdón

Ryoga. No importa, espero que no se trate de Nabiki

Ranma. ¿Cómo crees, te la presentaré más tarde

Ryoga. Está bien

Ranma y Ryoga salen del apartamento y antes de irse Ryoga agarra a Ranma del brazo, él se sorprende y lo mira fijamente, Ryoga también lo mira directamente a los ojos, Ryoga se acerca un poco más a Ranma

Ryoga. Amigo, ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

Ranma. Claro

Ryoga se acerca a Ranma y lo abraza, Ranma también lo abraza y Ryoga lo aprieta un poco más fuerte, Ranma se extraña un poco de esa actitud pero no dice nada, Ryoga sigue abrazándolo y después lo suelta poco a poco

Ryoga. Buena suerte amigo

Ranma. Gracias Ryoga... ¿te sientes bien?

Ryoga. Si, estoy muy bien, alegre por los dos

Ranma. Vamos, es tarde

Ryoga. Si, démonos prisa

Ranma y Ryoga parten a donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia religiosa, antes de entrar – Akane aún no llegaba – Ranma le presenta a Ryoga quien será su acompañante ese día, se trata de una chica muy linda y a simple vista simpática, Ryoga finge estar contento de que Ranma le haya concertado una cita con una de las amigas de Akane, pero en realidad la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo; todos los invitados estaban ya dentro de la iglesia, solamente faltaba la novia, pero la espera no se hace larga, la limosina donde iba Akane llegaba a las puertas de la iglesia, el chofer abre la puerta y ofrece a Akane la mano, ella baja del auto y con pasos pequeños va entrando a la iglesia, Ranma ve atónito lo linda que se veía vestida de novia y no puede ocultar su gran sonrisa, Akane es guiada por el centro de la Iglesia hacia el altar por su padre, y después es recibida por Ranma, los dos se miran a los ojos y se regalan una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, Ryoga por su parte trataba de sentirse feliz por ambos, pero por más que lo intentara no podía lograrlo. Después de la ceremonia religiosa se haría la fiesta en un gran salón con grandes jardines también, - su familia era rica – Akane y Ranma tienen su primer baile como esposos, estaban tan felices de estar casados que no hacían caso de nada más, después del baile y del brindis, Akane se aleja de Ranma para atender a sus demás invitados, Ranma platicaba con su suegro y Ryoga le observaba tiernamente a lo lejos, la chica –su acompañante – se acerca y lo mira a la cara, Ryoga no se percata de ello, pero cuando lo hace se sorprende tanto que tira su bebida

Ryoga. ¡No hagas eso, me diste un gran susto!

Ukyo. Lo siento

Ryoga. ¿Por qué me veías así?

Ukyo. Mejor te pregunto yo, ¿por qué veías a Ranma así?

Ryoga. No digas disparates, no lo veía a él

Ukyo. No mientas

Ryoga. No te incumbe

Ukyo. ¿Te gusta?

Ryoga. No es cierto

Ukyo. ¿Entonces lo amas?

Ryoga. Ya cállate

Ukyo. Sé que no somos amigos ni nada, pero me interesaría saber de ti

Ryoga. ¿Por qué?

Ukyo. Me interesas

Ryoga. No me conoces

Ryoga se levanta de su asiento y camina rumbo a uno de los tantos jardines –alejado de la fiesta – y camina hasta que se detiene en una fuente que por ahí se encontraba, él se queda pensativo por unos minutos, poco después llega Ranma

Ryoga. ¿No deberías estar con tus invitados?

Ranma. Mi invitado de honor no está ahí

Ryoga. No tienes que ser tan atento conmigo, anda, diviértete

Ranma. ¿Qué me divierta, y tú, has abandonado a Ukyo

Ryoga. Yo no pedí que nos concertaras una cita

Ranma. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Ryoga. No tienes ni idea Ranma

Ranma. Cuéntame, siempre lo haces

Ryoga. Hay cosas que no le puedes contar ni a tu mejor amigo

Ranma. Entiendo, no sé ni para que me esfuerzo, es inútil cuando estás así de pesimista

Ryoga. Ranma

Ranma. ¿Qué quieres, me voy a ir a divertir, ¿acaso no me lo has pedido?

Ryoga. Hay algo que... olvídalo

Ranma. Dime

Ryoga. No es apropiado

Ranma. ¿Pues de qué se trata?

Ryoga. Ranma yo... yo te quiero

Ranma. También yo Ryoga, somos amigos

Ryoga. No de esa forma

Ranma. ¿Qué dices?

Ryoga. Te amo

Ranma se queda sin palabras y a la vez mirando fijamente a Ryoga, lo que el chico acababa de decir lo había dejado perplejo, Ryoga ve también a Ranma a los ojos y así permanecen por un tiempo, Ryoga se levanta y se acerca a Ranma, él retrocede dos pasos y esos mismos los avanza Ryoga, el chico estira su mano derecha y acaricia la mejilla izquierda de Ranma, él se queda sin hacer nada más que mirarlo a los ojos, Ranma cierra los ojos

Ranma. ¿Desde cuándo?

Ryoga. Desde siempre

Ranma. ¡Mentira!

Ryoga. Casi al instante de conocerte, pero jamás tuve el valor de aceptarlo

Ranma. ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

Ryoga. Por idiota, hasta tu mismo padre me dijo que te lo confesara

Ranma. ¿Papá?

Ryoga. Así es, y me decidí Ranma, te amo, ¿qué me contestas?

Ranma. Acabo de casarme Ryoga

Ryoga. No me refiero a eso, ¿qué opinas, qué sientes?

Ranma. Te lo he dicho, te quiero como amigo, como hermano, jamás he sentido atracción hacia ti, perdona si te lastimé tantos años

Ryoga. Esa respuesta es muy fría

Ranma. Es la única que tengo, me has confundido, no sé como pudo pasar esto

Ryoga. ¿Qué será de nuestra relación ahora?

Ranma. No lo sé

Ranma le da la espalda a Ryoga y camina unos cuantos pasos, Ranma se detiene cuando siente las manos de Ryoga rodear su pecho, el chico recarga su cabeza en la espalda de Ranma y lo abraza con más fuerza, Ranma intenta quitárselo de encima pero Ryoga logra que él dé media vuelta y quede frente a él, Ryoga acaricia el rostro de Ranma y después lo besa, Ranma se resiste pero los fuertes brazos de Ryoga lo sujetan fuertemente, Ranma permanece con sus ojos abiertos mirando fijamente a Ryoga, después poco a poco los cierra y contesta a su beso, Ranma logra reaccionar y aparta bruscamente a Ryoga de él, intenta irse pero al voltear a su derecha ve a Akane que los estaba viendo, la chica corre mientras llora desconsoladamente, Ranma voltea a ver a Ryoga y lanza a éste una mirada fría, después se va tras Akane; Ryoga se siente mal por lo ocurrido y a la vez está enojado, poco después regresa a la mesa donde está Ukyo

Ukyo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ryoga. Besé a Ranma, Akane nos vio

Ukyo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ryoga. No sabes cuanto le amo

Ukyo. Lo besaste el día de su boda

Ryoga. Debo encontrar a Akane, ellos no pueden terminar así

Ukyo. ¿Qué?

Ryoga. Lo amo, por eso no me importa con quién encuentre su felicidad

Ukyo. Te ayudaré a buscarla

Ryoga. No, mejor dame tu número de celular y te llamo, por si ella regresa

Ukyo. Está bien, suerte

Ryoga. Gracias

Ryoga sale muy a prisa también del evento, se sube a su carro y va en busca de Akane, piensa donde puede estar mientras no deja de culparse por lo sucedido, a su vez, Ranma busca desesperadamente a Akane, no puede imaginar su vida lejos de ella y también se culpa por haber besado a Ryoga, a la vez se siente mal por Ryoga, le tenía mucho cariño y por eso le lastimaba verlo sufrir, Ryoga por fin ve donde entra Akane – con el automóvil de su hermana Nabiki – y se estaciona para seguirle a pie, Ryoga está muy cerca de ella y grita su nombre, ella camina más a prisa y sin voltear, estaba muy enojada por lo que había visto, pero Ryoga corre y logra alcanzarla jalándola del brazo, Akane le da una fuerte bofetada – llamando la atención de la gente – pero Ryoga no se inmuta

Akane. Aléjate de mí

Ryoga. Espera, no te vayas, tenemos que hablar

Akane. No tenemos nada de que hablar, déjame tranquila

Ryoga. Escúchame, no lo puedes dejar

Akane. ¿Acaso no es lo que pretendías?

Ryoga. Te equivocas, lo de hace rato fue una tontería

Akane. ¡Besaste a mi novio el día de mi boda, idiota!

Al oír tales palabras las personas que estaban cerca comienza a hablar entre sí y a la vez ven a Ryoga de forma fea, él se siente incómodo e intenta llevarse a Akane a otro lugar pero ella nuevamente lo abofetea – la niña tiene su carácter –

Ryoga. Tenemos que hablar

Akane. Te hiciste pasar por mi amigo, eres un imbécil

Ryoga. Lo sé, lo admito

Akane. Entonces ya déjame ir

Ryoga. Ranma te ama Akane, no lo dejes, en éste momento está buscándote como un loco

Akane. ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

Ryoga. Lo amo

Nuevamente las personas comienzan a hablar y de nuevo Akane abofetea a Ryoga, quien ya tenía muy bien marcados los dedos de Akane

Akane. ¿Y que pretendías con besarlo, acaso querías que se fijara en ti?

Ryoga. Tenía la esperanza de que sintiese lo mismo

Akane. ¿El día de su boda?

Ryoga. Sí

Akane. Él se casó con una mujer Ryoga

Ryoga. Lo sé, soy un estúpido

Akane. Si que lo eres

Ryoga. ¿Regresarás?

Akane. Me ama ¿verdad?

Ryoga. Nunca lo vi enamorado, lo tienes loco, y yo entiendo porque

Akane. ¿Por qué?

Ryoga. Eres una gran persona, y yo no más que un fracasado

Akane. Regresaré

Ryoga. Gracias Akane, te encargo mucho a Ranma

Akane. No tienes que pedírmelo

Akane se va dejando a Ryoga en ese lugar, al llegar nuevamente a la fiesta nadie había notado su ausencia, Ranma aún no llegaba, poco después recibe una llamada de Ryoga donde le dice que ha hecho que Akane vuelva, Ranma se alegra y le da las gracias, regresando después también a la fiesta, al último llega Ryoga

Ukyo. Lo hiciste

Ryoga. Sí

Ukyo. ¿Por qué decidiste ir por ella?

Ryoga. ¿Sabes, ella corrió y él la siguió, pero ¿detrás de mí quien estaba?

Ukyo. Es verdad

Ryoga. Siempre salí sobrando Ukyo, que patético me siento, pero estoy feliz, por él... por ellos

Ukyo. Ryoga...

Ryoga. ¿Si?

Ukyo. Yo podría ir detrás de ti

Ukyo y Ryoga se miran a los ojos y se sonríen. Akane y Ranma ya iban a tomar el vuelo hacia Barbados – donde pasarían su luna de miel – y todos los invitados los despedían en la salida, Ryoga se despide de ambos solo con una gran sonrisa, Akane y Ranma también sonríen y después se suben a la limosina, Ryoga ve partir la limosina y cuando ya no puede verla entra nuevamente al salón de eventos, al caminar hacia la mesa, Ukyo lo esperaba parada en la pista, Ryoga solo voltea y se queda callado, Ukyo sonríe y después le pide bailar con él la canción que se tocaba en ese momento, Ryoga sonríe forzadamente pero no estaba molesto, - solo un poco deprimido – se acerca a Ukyo y acepta bailar con ella.

Medio año después, Akane y Ranma tenían su primer hijo, era varón y habían decidido ponerle de nombre Ryoga, él y Ukyo deciden vivir juntos, – ella ocupando el cuarto anteriormente de Ranma – ellos no eran pareja pero se convierten en muy buenos amigos; con el paso del tiempo Ryoga va borrando aquel amor que había llegado a sentir por Ranma, en cambio, Ranma se preguntaba en repetidas ocasiones, qué hubiera sido de su vida si antes de conocer a Akane Ryoga se hubiera animado a confesarle sus sentimientos, esa respuesta jamás la iba a tener pero algo que si garantizaba era que le estaba muy agradecido a Ryoga por no haberlo hecho

El título de éste fic fue sacado de una película protagonizada por Julia Roberts, – me encantan sus películas – la historia es básicamente la misma, claro, con muchos muy claros detalles y cosas que cambié, también es el fic más corto que hasta el momento he hecho, yo espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
